


When I Get Where I'm Going

by Jazznsmoke



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mid Season Finale, TWD MSF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to make me feel better about the crappy MSF. Hope y'all like it. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Where I'm Going

Daryl is alive. My family is safe. That's all I could think, I felt so much relief seeing them all. When I crossed from Dawn's side to Rick and our family I refrained from running to Daryl like I wanted. The cops, Dawn especially, would see that as weakness. We don't need that. Daryl and I exchanged a look. It was enough. For now.   
Dawn wanted Noah. No way. Hugging him showed my defiance, showed her that we're a team, we're all a family. I'm glad Noah had gotten away, even if I didn't, then. He helped get my family to me. 

Stepping into Dawn's face was probably, no, IS stupid and dangerous, but I can't stay back and let her just win. I understand her too well. She didn't see me pull the scissors from where I hid them in my cast. I wanted to slash them across her throat but at the last second I jammed it into her shoulder. 

Were Daryl and Rick and the others so shocked to see me stand up against her that they, Daryl especially, didn't see what I was doing? What changed with Daryl that he went from not letting me see the dog at the funeral home to letting me get in that bitches face?

I felt her reach for her gun and pull it out. I didn't have time to move. I think a part of me knew this would be possible, would be the death of me. I didn't feel any pain. I didn't feel anything, honestly. I just heard the crack of her gun going off and then black. 

Then I was kind of floating. I saw my body on the ground, saw the expression on Daryl's face as he shot Dawn, saw everyone's faces fill with pain. It broke my heart to watch Daryl carry my body out, to see that he wouldn't let anyone near me. 

While I watched Maggie, Glenn and Daryl crying over me I felt something near me. I turned to look. 

"I once told lil brotha no one would love him like I do. I was wrong. Ya broke his heart good, Angel." 

"Thought Dixon's weren't supposed to have hearts?" I smiled softly at Merle. 

"Yer thinkin' of the last generation. Heartless bastards. I been watchin' over ya, ya know? Fer lil brotha while y'all were apart." 

"I thought I had a little extra help." 

"C'mon, Angel. It's time ta go. Lotta people waitin' on ya. Ya can come see them whenever ya want." 

I looked over at Merle again to see him smiling at me, like there was a present for me. "When I get where I'm goin' will Daddy an' everyone be there?" 

"An' yer mama, brotha an' some other people. Ya trust me?" Merle held his hand out to me and I nodded as I placed my hand in his and let him lead me away. We ended up in front of the ruined prison. It changed before my eyes from ruins to what it was before the Governor came through and destroyed it all. I let go of Merle's hand and ran/floated to the group of people. Daddy, Mama, Shawn, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy, that little girl Sophia, and so many others were there. I stopped and looked back at Merle. 

"C'mon Merle. You're family too." 

Merle Dixon with a genuine smile covering his face is a sight to see. He went from gruff redneck to teddy bear and float/walked to my side. We went side by side to my, our family, who enveloped us in hugs all around. If I could have cried I would. My family was together. Daddy and Merle aren't missing limbs.

I peak in on Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick time to time. They're okay. They'll be okay. Daryl cries sometimes, but he's okay. The family is helping him through it. Merle usually follows me to check in on everyone still living. He's started calling me 'Lil sista'.

I'm okay, and we'll all be okay. I'll be with Daryl again someday and tell him everything I had wanted to back at the funeral home. 

If he finds love again on Earth It'll be good for him. I'll always love him and watch over him. I know he loves me and that's enough. I have hope for us all.


End file.
